Sweet Suprise
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: As if out of thin air two Pony suddenly appear in Ponyville, and they try to live a normal Pony life but they find their life may not have been as they remember it when they find clues to their past. Twilight Sparkle x Oc, One sided Oc x Applejack
1. Chapter 1

Chibi: I never lie, except when I do, However I was right in my story of Gokudera's journal, I am a Brony me and my(non-brony) pal have our own and I decided to write a story –smile- here it is!

XxXxXA Sweet SupriseXxXxX

A unicorn and a Pegasus lay fallen on the ground; a man stood before them wearing a fedora, and a suit his right hand, glowed an impossible white so much that it looked like an orb rather than a hand, in front of his stood a unicorn Pegasus defending the two fallen ponies

"I won't let you destroy Equestria, just because of you mistake." The unicorn pegasus said angrily

"They weren't supposed exist here, I don't care if I have to destroy 10 worlds, I will surpass God." The man in the Fedora said

XxX

Sweet Tooth woke up with a bone rattling scream, his hot pink and red mane all ruffled and messy, tail just the same. A blue Pegasus with a shiny black mane came in

"Oh Sweet Tooth, did you have another nightmare?" The Pegasus said, half concerned, Sweet Tooth nodded his head and stepped out of the little bed he was in.

"Are we near Ponyville, Raindrop?" Sweet tooth asked, Raindrop looked out the window

"I'd say we are in Alice in Wonderland, Tooth" Raindrop said looking at the chaos all around the train, "Did that sign just said Filly Pegasus?" Raindrop asked suddenly everything started to revert back to normal, signs, mountains and all."That was a little weird there" Raindrop said he turned around to see that Sweet Tooth already left the train car. "Sweet Tooth if you keep leaving like that I'll rip that Cutie Mark of yours right off your flank" Raindrop said angrily leaving.

In the dining car Sweet tooth was having some breakfast, his mane slowly reverting back to its original shape

"Raindrop, our next stop is Ponyville where Sweet Surprise told me to stay for a while." Sweet tooth said taking a sip of tea. Raindrop looked at the purple unicorn, Sweet Tooth was the son of Sugar Berry and Sugar Cane, the owners of Sugar Delights, a company that arose out of nowhere where sugary confectionaries, are sweeter than they should be, but Ponies all over Equestria like them, Sweet Tooth is just starting his first sweet shop in Ponyville with his own specialty sweet, Syrup Sweetness. Nobody really knew the how or the why of how this candy empire grew out of nothing, but nobody really thought anything of it. Princess Celestia did think it was a bit odd but she was too busy trolling Twilight Sparkle.

Raindrop is Sweet Tooth's from Son of Storm Cloud and Speed Demon, usually quiet and indifferent Sweet Tooth was one of his true friends.

"Our Next stop is Ponyville" The conductor pony said over the intercom

"That's our stop, Raindrop, c'mon we gotta get off" Sweet Tooth said, levitating his luggage and candy ingredients,

In about 5 minutes the Train stopped and Sweet Tooth and Raindrop got off, they looked around, nothing special except they saw a pink pony heading straight towards them in a sort of Hop-Dash.

"Huh who are you miss pony?" Sweet Tooth asked, the pink pony as she approached them

"OhMIGosh you're Sweet Tooth, son of the candy makers from Manehattan right? Hi I'm Pinkie Pie I know everypony here so you must be new you're starting you shop here in Ponyville you are, aren't you unless you're visiting family but I don't think there is any sugar family ponies in Ponyville no there isn't because I know EVERYPONY!" Pinkie pie said in a flurry of words with some giggling mixed in, Sweet Tooth was thoroughly dizzy from her talk.

"Uh Yes uh … Pinkie Pie nice to meet you too, can you um show me to where my shop is?" Sweet Tooth asked, Pinkie Pie nodded and hopped in the other direction…

XxXIn the Sky xXx

Raindrop was up in the air inspecting the skies of Ponyville mostly clear except for a few peagsi flying here and there, complete opposite of Manehattan… just the way Raindrop liked it, he pulled up a cloud and rested peacefully on it, at least until he woke up to a rude awakening.

"Hey! Nobody rest on a cloud like that but me!" A sky blue Pegasus said, Raindrop opened an eye and saw her.

"And just who exactly are you?" Raindrop asked

"Rainbow Dash, the next Wonderbolt" Rainbow Dash stated proudly

"Some random Pegasus, a Wonderbolt, that's rich just fly away Miss Pony I'm relaxing here." Raindrop said, now Rainbow dash was mad.

"I WILL be the next Wonderbolt and I can prove it to you, with a race, but that might seem unfair to somepony who probably won't be able to compare" Rainbow Dash said with a smirk, Raindrop got up from his cloud.

"Nobody insult my flying skills." Raindrop said "I'll take you on, Dashy." Both stared at each other with anger, the make a cloud starting line

"First one to Cloudsdale and back wins" Rainbow Dash said with a cocky grin, Raindrop nodded and both took off.

XxX Back in Ponyville XxX

"Let's see, now I have the shop set up, and my menu is up, hmm I'll need apples for a few of my recipe, if I remember correctly my sister said there was a apple farm around her somewhere." Sweet Tooth said placing the last jars of some generic candy his family sold." He trotted out and bumped into a purple pony.

"Ow S-Sorry, miss" Sweet Tooth said finding he said the same thing as the purple pony. He looked up "anyways, I'm terribly sorry miss; I'm Sweet Tooth by the way." He said with a smile

"My name is Twilight Sparkle; you must be the new pony moving in, right?" Twilight said, Sweet Tooth nodded

"Yes, that's me um Twilight, right? I heard there was an apple farm around here do you know whe-"Sweet Tooth got interpreted by a sudden gust of wind followed by a trail of a rainbow.

"You mean Sweet Apple Acres? Yes I was just heading there myself, would you like to come along?" Twilight Sparkle asked

"Sure! Just let me grab a bag I need a few apples too test for my new candy, Syrup Apple bites" Sweet Tooth said. He once again enter his shop and got up to the attic where he kept his extra stuff, after moving some boxes around he found something, it was something he had never seen, or brought with him. An old leather-bound journal, Sweet Tooth opened it, he saw that only one page remained he began reading it. Before he got past the second paragraph his head start to pound

"Oh, OUCH M-my head" Sweet Tooth whimpered in pain as his vision turned white and he collapsed on the floor.

Sweet Tooth heard a voice

"_Hey… is that … a meteor?" _

"_Y'know I think it is… a lot have been showing up lately"_

"_We should go hunting for fragments soon!" _

"_haha sure, buddy, sure."_

"_Anyways, I think we should head back inside, Melody must be getting worried about me."_

"Sweet Tooth… Sweet Tooth, are you alright?" Sweet Tooth awoke to Twilight Sparkle next to him, he was on the attic floor, the journal was gone and his head was feeling fine.

"Sweet Tooth are you alright, I heard you scream?" Twilight asked, concerned, Sweet Tooth stood up and dust himself off.

"Yes I'm fine; Twilight just something hit my horn." Sweet Tooth said, grabbing a bag and following Twilight out the door.

XxXXXXxXX

Ok So I know this isn't the BEST My little Pony story ever but I want to write one with my Oc Pony, Sweet Tooth and if you're wondering No It's not gonna be Sweet Tooth x Twilight Sparkle… well I've only seen the second season (AP classes are hell) and I can't remember it all so, excuse if there are incorrect thing also I don't know what those saddle bag thingies that the Ponies use to carry stuff in sorry! Also please don't flame on Sweet Tooth be rich from the get-go everything will be explained in due time. Well Ciao my little bronies.


	2. A Journal

Chibi: Here' the Second chapter of my pony story… that is all

XxXxX Uncle Sourball's Journal and Raindrop's Race. XxXxX

On the way to Sweet Apple Acres Sweet Tooth thought about why he collapsed

"Why did I faint, all I saw was black and I heard those voices … they sound familiar… it reminds me of Sugar Bear and Sweet Surprise… oh well." Sweet Tooth thought as Twilight Sparkle led him through Ponyville, the town slowly transforming into an Apple orchard.

"Here we are!" Twilight said, stopping Sweet Tooth, however kept walking until he bumped into another pony.

"Oof oh I'm sorry, ma'am." Sweet Tooth said

"I'm mighty sorry." Applejack said, looking at pony that fell down, Sweet Tooth looked up at Applejack, a blush swept across his face. He quickly stood up brushing dust off of himself.

"H-Hello, I'm Sweet Tooth, is this Sweet Apple Acres?" Sweet Tooth asked. Twilight sparkle sighed and said

"I already said that."

"Sure is, do ya need anything?" Applejack asked, Sweet Tooth nodded composing himself once again.

"Y-Yes I need to taste…. Your apples, you see I'm from the famed Sugar family and I was wondering if I could make some of my delectable candy out your family's apples. If that is alright with you I mean." Sweet Tooth said. Applejack smiled

"Well sure ya can, we got all kinda of apples which kind would ya like, Sweet Tooth?" Applejack asked looking at the unicorn who was just staring, he didn't respond until she waves her hoof in front of his face.

"O-OH I'm sorry Miss Applejack, if you don't mind I'll some sour apples and some sweet apple." Sweet Tooth said trying to sound noble; Twilight Sparkle sighed and followed Applejack.

"Sure come along I'll give ya some sweet apples first." Applejack said trotting along the orchards.

~X~ Meanwhile ~X~

It was just another ordinary day in Cloudsdale pegasi ponies going here and there. Suddenly a trail of a rainbow followed by a trail of dark blue, as Rainbow dash was ahead of Raindrop.

"Are you ready to give up yet, flypony?" Rainbow dash asked looking back at the blue Pegasus.

"In your dreams, Slowbro" Raindrop replied flying faster again only the be beat out by Rainbow Dash once more, both were wrecking havoc over what they flew, turning trees upside down, sending unicorn and Earth ponies flying. Both reached Ponyville in record time.

"Hah-hah I-I won." Raindrop said panting

"Tsk Y-yeah right I won!" Rainbow Dash snapped back, and both began bickering on who won.

"Then let's just ask somepony else." Raindrop said looking left and right for a witness, nopony was in sight, they were in an empty part of Ponyville.

"No witnesses, it didn't count." Raindrop said again, Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that because you lost." Rainbow Dash said, Raindrop was about to retort with something before his hoof buckled and he fell, in his head a throbbing pain, he grabs it or tried to hold his head with bother hooves before his vision went white.

Xoxoxox

"_Told you I'd win now get off your lazy butt."_

"_You only won because you cheated."_

"_Tripping isn't cheating; dude its call not watching where the Hell you're going." _

"_YOU, tripped me, you cheated!"_

"_Whatever now you owe me lunch!"_

"_Fine, but if you want that fancy place again, I'll break your neck again."_

"_It's not my fault I'm so fast."_

"… _In bed, this pleases nobody."_

_XOXOXOX_

When Raindrop woke, Rainbow Dash was out of sight, the sun was setting, Raindrop stood up and trotted all the way back to Sweet Tooth's now decorated shop, named Sugary Sweets. When Raindrop entered he was greet by a very angry Sweet tooth.

"Raindrop, where were you?! I had to set up shop all by myself, have you have anything to say?" The unicorn said angrily at his Pegasus friend. Raindrop looked at him then down at his hooves then back at him.

"Yep… do we have any Sugarellas left?" Raindrop said with a wide grin plastered on his face, before Sweet Tooth hit him over the head with his hoof.

"No, we sold out today now come into the kitchen you gotta help me make Sweet Apple Surprise." Sweet Tooth said walking into the kitchen. Raindrop sighed and followed him. The kitchen was a mess; there was flour and bits of pieces of assorted candy here and there. Sweet Tooth quickly cleaned a small portion of the kitchen to make his Sweet Apple Surprise; he brought our 2 apples, dough, some sort of juice, bits and pieces of this and that. And he began to work on the confectionary, chopping the apples into bits, coating them in a mix of luster dust and caramel, placing them in the dough, rolling it over and sticking it in the oven. When they were done, Sweet Tooth took them out while raindrop cooled them with the wind from his wings. About 3 hours later they were done.

"Well now I'll at least have something to sell." Sweet Tooth said, Raindrop looked at the Unicorn, seeing that he was clearly tired from the day's work.

"Hey, Sweet Tooth why'd you come to Ponyville anyway, I mean not that this place isn't great and all but it's not a big name like Las Pegasus and Fillydelphia " Raindrop asked. Sweet Tooth looked up and took a long breath before finally responding.

"Well several of my relatives like going to the big names cities and often have to compete with each other creating bigger and better candies; I just figured I shouldn't be competing with family." Sweet Tooth sighed

"Come now let's get to bed, I'll finish up" Sweet Tooth added, putting away pots and pan, storing the Sweet Apple Suprises away for the next day. After Sweet Tooth was all done when he noticed something, there lying on the floor was an old leather-bound journal.

"That journal again… How did it get down here?" Sweet Tooth said, getting closer to the old journal, this time his head didn't ache, he looked at the journal, it had obviously see better days, it look like it's been through floods, and quakes and foals who just would throw everything everywhere. On the front label in golden letters it read "Sourball J. Sweete" Sweet Tooth was a bit confused, this was the same journal, he knew it was, but why was it different? How did it get to the floor? And who was this Sourball J. Sweete, Sweet Tooth's curiosity got the better of him; he took the journal and head to his room, to read the old book.

Sweet Tooth's heart raced when he opened to book, as he was afraid he'd collapse, to his surprise, nothing happened, he stared at the first page and there was nothing except for a few words on the front.

"Sourball J. Sweete, If I pass leave this in a shop far away for a future Sweete to find it…" Sweet Tooth was more interested, how long was this in this vacant place? Why did it give him a headache now but not then? Sweet Tooth turned the page and saw that was the only written page in the entire journal the rest of the page were nothing but blank sheets with ink stains on them, barely anything legible. Regardless Sweet Tooth read the page.

August 3rd XXXX

It's strange, almost as if this is a dream, I knew this day was coming but I never expected to arrive so quickly, I sit here alongside my friend just watching… waiting for it… and we will wait… till it all falls down. ~J. Sweete

"What a strange way to begin a journal." Sweet Tooth said as he sighed putting the journal down. It was beginning to get late, he'd have to wake early to make sweet again. He never really liked waking up early…

~Next Morning~

Sweet Tooth woke to a crash coming from downstairs, in a rush Sweet Tooth galloped downstairs to find a yellow-colored unicorn mare and smash his front window and had landed below the shelf where he kept all of his hard candy. Sweet Tooth sighed as he picked up the jars. He looked at the unicorn and sighed.

"Hey bro!" She said eagerly, Sweet Tooth looked at the window, then back at the unicorn and said

"you're cleaning this up Sour Lemon, when I agreed to let you stay here I didn't mean for you to eat all the candy and laze around all day, now get to cleaning." Sweet Tooth said as he trotted into the kitchen.

~x~ Meanwhile ~x~

"_**Damn I got it wrong… I'll have to eliminate them on spot if I'll have any chance at succeeding… I'll let them enjoy their time for a while. But I'll keep them on watch thm and their Monarch…"**_

X~X~X~X~X~X

Chibi: Hello everyone I'm back sorry I took so long my evil sister, is staying with us and she goes to bed early which mean no time for me to update or type AT ALL. I'm truly sorry but here it is! Chapter 2 and yes I changed the name sue me!


End file.
